User talk:Dont/Archive 6
ohnoes my skill has been lost QQ''' SazzyPooh 13:33, 12 Sep 2008 ' :Indeed. I will recreate it soon. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 15:33, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::Awesomeness. ' SazzyPooh 13:07, 15 Sep 2008 ' :::mai skiel QQ ' SazzyPooh 17:50, 17 Sep 2008 ' : *cheers* ' SazzyPooh 14:07, 18 Sep 2008 ' Actually, 71.229 gave me a nice idea for another one :3 ' SazzyPooh 14:52, 18 Sep 2008 ' :Razor Blade attack: you suffer 0 damage, but begin bleeding for 1...15 seconds. you gain 1...6 strikes of attention and convince 0...2 people how harcore you are.--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] I frenzy-healsig. 08:55, 20 December 2008 (EST) Master Dont I know you are the wikigod around here. Since the database crashed and all that stuff I was wondering where I could find a list of fonts and colors so I can re-work my new sig. Any help from anyone would be awesome. Thanks! -- Angelus(stalk| ) 23:54, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :Don't? --''' Angel ' 20:27, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::ill be dont's assistant..http://www.jumbo-psp.com/PSP-for-Fun/images/Color%20tabel.htm --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:02, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::<3 ty --' Angel ' 00:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Sorry, I was away until now. IH: thank you for providing the link. Angelus: you can find more color tables here, here and here. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 15:33, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::when am i getting paid btw? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:10, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::another one --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:11, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::: When I'm getting my non-existant salary tbh. But you can take all of my love <3 '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 17:12, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::obaby --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:16, 14 September 2008 (EDT) DB rollback All the policy names are back to how they were >_< - Misery Is Friendly 19px 05:23, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :Yes indeed. I might rename them again sometime later. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 06:33, 15 September 2008 (EDT) switching accounts I remember you switched from User:Ckow to this one awhile ago; was there anything special involved outside of redirecting links to my new username and locking the old talk page? (I'm going to switch to User:Bernie btw) --Mafaraxas (talk) 11:54, 15 September 2008 (EDT) :I moved all of my userspace builds iirc. You may move any pages from under your old username (if you have any) to the new one, I don't think it's necessary though. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 13:00, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Your welcomes are becoming strong. I approve. You may or may not care, but I approve. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 13:44, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :I appreciate your approval <3 '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 13:46, 16 September 2008 (EDT) Javascript Anyway to incorporate it into a regular page at all? I'm really starting to QQ at wikicode. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:45, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :User:Cedave/monobook.js page will affect all pages on the Wiki, for you. I think you can limit it to namespaces with something funky, too. --'› Srs Beans ' 10:06, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'm talking for incorporation with a template. Mebbe if I edit the templates monobook.js? I'm not sure how that works exactly. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 13:03, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::Or maybe if I just make the page .js? Dunno. Hopefully Dont has some idea. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 13:04, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::you can make a page within your userspace (so User:Cedave/tempaltename/monobook.js). Similar to how poke does for guild wars wiki tools. 'PheNaxKian Sysop' 14:00, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::: Unless you do it from server-side, there is no way to use javascript in wikicode. You may ask Hhhippo to enable javascript, but I don't know if it's safe enough to let people use it or even possible to enable. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 14:02, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, I guarantee it's not a logically safe move. With that said, though, how does Poke utilize his tools? Any idea? ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 16:52, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Question for you sir. Quite some time ago, at the talk page of the BB sin, you said you used a macro.. Can you instruct me on how to make that and how to use it? I'm a nub xD 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:27, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :I am using a Razer mouse and its software has a built-in macro function. If you have a Razer mouse too I can give you further instructions, otherwise I would recommend you to ask User:Cedave, he also used macros if I remember correctly. '~ ĐONT*SYSOP' 14:30, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::Yeh. I've been using Microsoft's Sidewinder mouse, which has built in macro programming, but I do know how to write macros with ACTool for Guild Wars. I will advise you that, in regard to ACTool, and even complicated mouse-based macros, you may receive a ban of generally lengthy time periods. Simply contact Support if this happens and explain what program you were using, what for, and, if possible, include the code or at least a synopsis of the code. I got a ban for a month a long time ago for running ACTool, even though it was meant to simply refresh Firefox. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 18:21, 18 September 2008 (EDT) I have a Question I have a build I would like to post but unsure exactly how, would you be able to help me (btw, its on my userpage, of which I am unsure of how to make a link to -_-). Help on both of those would be greatly appreciated! doh forgot to sign, TY dont! --Redhandsgw 21:04, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Hey there. First, hit edit on your page and type the following into the first line:Build:Any/any Name of Your Build where ''Any/any is the primary and secondary professions, and Name of Your Build is the name you want to give to your build (something like Build:R/E Melandru's Gale is fine). Now save your page and you will see a red link at the top of your page. Open it in a new window and click edit both there and at your userpage too. Copy your build over the new page, hit save and you are finished:) Here you can read more about the topic if something is not clear, or just ask me again;) You can link to your user page this way: User:Redhandsgw. can be helpful too. PS: you can sign your comments with four tildes! (~~~~) ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:42, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::Dont is gud. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 18:45, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::o.o; ' SazzyPooh 18:51, 18 Sep 2008 ' ::::2nd question for you (sorry but my original admin is apparently bored of gw):how does one get the icons by the username and templates or different screens for the userpage? I'll tag another really dumb question onto this one as well. How do I add timestamps? user:Redhandsgw :::::As for the icon, check this out. You can use templates on your user pages like this: (see more ). To make a nice looking user page, you will need some experience in wikicode or HTML / CSS. Wikicode is basically the same as HTML with minor differences so if you know the latter you shouldn't have problem with wikicode either. If you sign with four tildes (~~~~), it will automatically add the timestamp as well. If you want only the timestamp, go with five tildes (~~~~~). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 23:49, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Of course, there also is the ask-the-admin code, maybe you've heard of it. It's worked for me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 00:53, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Ohi did you ever succeed in activating Warhammer? I just got the mail after waiting for it almost a full week and now it won't activate, saying "invalid link, please start the process to change you e-mail address again. " ;< Halp? ' SazzyPooh 18:43, 20 Sep 2008 ' :Yeah. I began the whole process on the day when open beta started. I had to wait a day for the registration confirmation email, then I entered the key. I got no confirmation for that but I could log in from then regardless. The european site is bugged like hell :/ You may try with different email or send a mail to the support, don't expect reply though.. or you can ask at one of the forums, dunno. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 23:34, 20 September 2008 (EDT) ::That sounds like way too much trouble : < ' SazzyPooh 07:02, 21 Sep 2008 ' ok can you make it a still image? thanks. oh and make sure the mouth is open will ya>:) ޒޓވ 19px 14:10, 21 September 2008 (EDT) :Done. Press Crtl + F5 (or Crtl + Shift + R if you are using Firefox) to see the changes. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:27, 21 September 2008 (EDT) ::Ctrl f5 works for FF too. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:28, 21 September 2008 (EDT) If you admins are going to be copyright nazis, don't your bioshock and pokemon layouts violate some sort of obscure copyright law? [[User:Biddy12|'Biddlers']] [[User talk:Biddy12|'McDiddlensmith']] 01:04, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :tbh, only the images. also, dont isn't a nazi. go here if you want to QQ. ツ cedave ( ☆buildpage) 01:12, 22 September 2008 (EDT) : Since I'm not familiar with copyvios, I cannot answer this question for you. But if you must QQ, do it at User:Auron. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 01:13, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::To my knowledge, copyright laws in most countries are made by parliaments, not by Auron. Also I'm not aware of Auron owning Nintendo or any other copyright holder in question here. So if you want to call him a copyright nazi just because he's trying to keep this site legal and thus running, go ahead. Maybe ask your history teacher what nazi means first. – [[User:Hhhippo|'HHHIPPO']] ‹sysop› 04:08, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::nazi is just a word for people you don't like tbh --Mafaraxas (talk) 07:55, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::What if you like nazi's? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:07, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Then you go around calling people jews ' SazzyPooh 09:14, 22 Sep 2008 ' ::::::I see. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 09:16, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::jew ' SazzyPooh 09:24, 22 Sep 2008 ' :::Auron is considered to be some form of C/P'right-god. Most of the pokepage is just as much a copyvio as the billions of Mudkips and Piplups. Bioshock is copyrighted, too, as per 1. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:05, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I seriously don't see how Nintendo, or whatever game company, would ever sue PvX for using their images (or images resembling their stuff). Not like we're doing any harm to them. Oh well. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah... We're... Promoting! pokemon and BioShock, ofcourse! But really, the goal of the site is not to promote Pkmn and BShock (BS isn't a good abbreviation,imo), but to ban trolls, kill noobs and burn kitties host GW builds. --'› Srs Beans ' 11:10, 22 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Promotion is allowed, only images pose a problem. And on your userpage you do w/e you want tbh, you are not forced to have only builds there. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:44, 22 September 2008 (EDT) How2 incorporate User:Cedave/Cedave.css into my User page? any ideas? ツ cedave 18:41, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :Also, I already tried templating it in, and that doesn't work. /sad ツ cedave 18:41, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::NO HTML/CSS ALLOWED --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:36, 23 September 2008 (EDT) :::I dun think so tbh, but I'll wait for Dont to tell me otherwise. <3 ツ cedave 19:39, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I'm sure you already heard this a hundred times, but monobook.css works just for yourself. I assume you want it for everyone, though. --19:53, 23 September 2008 (EDT) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Mafaraxas ( ) }. :::::4 tildes is better than 5, my brave friend. Also, I know. I'm talking about something that isn't monobook, and more specifically something that imports the CCS. <3 u tho, still. ツ cedave 21:17, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::There are two ways to import CSS: and . Unfortunately, neither nor